Question: Omar did 63 more push-ups than Vanessa around noon. Vanessa did 26 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Solution: Vanessa did 26 push-ups, and Omar did 63 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $26 + 63$ push-ups. He did $26 + 63 = 89$ push-ups.